Instinct
by Bob Bennit
Summary: -One Shot- James Potter, he cares a lot about his friends, especially his close gal-pal, Lily Evans. So when he thinks something is up with her, he comes to her rescue. But one small problem…Will he rescue her in time?


Instinct

Summary: James Potter, he cares a lot about his friends, especially his close gal-pal, Lily Evans. So when he thinks something is up with her, he comes to her rescue. But one small problem…Will he rescue her in time?

It was raining outside as James finished writing a letter to his best friend Lily. The rest of his friends were away. Sirius was in a place called Florida and Remus was in Italy. Peter…no one has been able to get a hold of him, so no one knew where he was.

James gave the scroll of parchment to his owl, Blossom, and opened the window so she could fly out.

James was worried about Lily. Her handwriting was shaky, and she was alone with her father. Her father was not the nicest person on Earth, and he wasn't that…supportive of Lily's role in the wizarding world. So James wrote almost daily to Lily, wanting to be sure that she was alright, and as far as he knew, she wasn't.

He got up from his desk and made his way downstairs to get his shoes and socks on.

-----

Lily was on the floor next to her bed in excruciating pain. Her father, in his drunk stupor was angrier than ever. He just came in while she was asleep, and pulled her out of bed and beat her. Not as bad as usual, but he broke her leg, having stomped on it, and it was had for her to breathe.

To Lily's luck, her window was open, and Blossom flew in.

"Blossom, come here." She whispered quietly.

Her father was passed out on her bed.

Blossom flew over to Lily, and gently landed on the floor next to her. She could sense that something was wrong with Lily.

Lily laid out her hand, and Blossom put the scroll in her hand. And instead of flying off like she normally did, she hopped over and nestled down next to Lily, by the wall. She waited patiently while Lily read the letter from her master. (Blossom's POV! I have never had a birds POV before…)

_July 22, 1975_

_Dear Lily,_

_Lily, I just don't like the idea of you being alone with your father. You might not like the way I'm acting, but it's the truth. He isn't safe to live with. Winston and I are coming to get you today. Please don't take this the wrong way Lily, but I think something is up… I mean…I just have an instinct. _

_Since I'm coming in the limousine, it might take me a little over an hour. So that means when Blossom gets there, I should be there an hour afterwards. So, just take care until then, okay? I want you at my place in one piece, or else an older adult might be in big trouble! Especially if I have my wand. _

_Your Friend,_

_James Potter_

Lily felt her heart rise from her stomach. Maybe she could be saved. She knew she couldn't move, so all she could do was wait patiently, along with Blossom, who was asleep.

-----

As soon as the car was parked inside the driveway, James was out. He told Winston to stay inside the car, he'd be right back.

James ran up the steps, and rang the doorbell several times. When no one answered, he walked in. He didn't like the fact that no one answered. He shut the door quietly and he pulled out his wand. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to have it put away.

James did a quick sweep of the room and noted that it was empty, except excessive trash. He made his way to the stairs. He got halfway up the first set, when he heard a squawk, then he saw Blossom flying down the stairs. She started pecking excessively at his head, which made James run up the steps. Something was wrong. He looked around, the hallway, and saw that the doors were open and no one was in them.

"Where is Lily?" James whispered to Blossom.

Blossom hooted, but James was unable to hear it. A scream erupted out of the closest empty bedroom. James ran toward it, but it was empty. A door though, was open on the other side of the room.

"GET OFF ME PLEASE!"

James could barely think, before his feet took him forward, and he bounded up the steps, taking them two and three at a time. It led to the attic.

-----

Lily wasn't sure when her father woke up, but he was angry. He jumped upon her and Lily screamed out, having been scared. She prayed Blossom flew away.

"Why 'Aven you gone downsters to cook break'ast?" Her father slurred.

He started grabbing at Lily's clothes, and her insides froze. She started flailing her arms, hitting him in numerous places, but she didn't have enough strength to hit hard enough. He ripped her shirt off, and started touching her.

"GET OFF ME PLEASE!" She screamed out. She was trying to push him off. He went from her shirt to her pajama bottoms and tried to pull those off.

"STUPEFY!"

Her father froze, then he was thrown onto the bed, with a "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

Lily blinked back tears. Her leg was aching all over.

-----

James got upstairs, just in time to see Lily's shirt fly across the room. With as much force as possible, he shouted the first spell that came to his mind. Then he threw the man onto a bed. Without even thinking James walked towards Lily. He squatted down in front of her.

"Lily, Lily did he…?" James asked awkwardly. He wasn't sure how it was supposed to sound.

Lily knew what he was talking about. She shook her head, "No."

James let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked Lily over. "Can you stand…what happened to your leg?"

Lily slowly followed James' eyes, to her pajama bottoms that were almost off. Her leg was laying in an odd angle, with swelling.

"I think it's broken." She whispered.

James had to agree, sadly. He stood up, then bent over and gently picked Lily up. He made sure her leg was in a position where it wouldn't hurt as bad. Then he slowly made his way to the door. Blossom was hovering in front of the door.

"I think you can go home now, Blossom." James said.

With one hoot, Blossom flew upstairs, and out the open window.

James noticed Lily's labored breathing. He thought something was wrong. He looked down at her, and saw that she was asleep. James thought that was a good idea, so she didn't need to suffer in pain while she was awake.

James made it into the living room, and out the door. He didn't want to be in that house any longer. He shut the door carefully behind him. Winston was waiting outside the car, next to a door. He opened it and without hesitation, went back inside the car to start it up. James slid Lily in first, then he made sure she was safely on the seat, before climbing in and sitting across from her.

James shut the door, then sat comfortably across from her. He couldn't help but stair at her features. Not that she was ugly, but she wasn't looking pretty at the moment either. She had purple and blue bruises on her face, and a little bit of swelling. But James stared at her closed eyelids. He wanted to see those green eyes, and read them like an open book to see what's wrong. To see if they were happy or dead. He just wanted to see them.

Time flew by quickly, and before James knew it, they were at his house. Winston, having been a very wise man, left Lily and James alone, and went ahead inside the house, back to his quarters.

James sat quietly for a moment, collecting his thoughts. Then he slid out of his seat and opened the door. He stepped out of the car and then went halfway inside to get Lily. He gently picked her up, and shut the door behind him quietly.

Lily sighed quietly, and buried her head into his chest. James smiled under the circumstances, and walked up the walkway to the Potter Manor. He saw that the front door was open, and he just walked in. He didn't shut the door behind him, and just went upstairs.

"James! James was that you?"

James nearly dropped Lily. "Err…yeah it is mum!" He thought she and his father were at work still. A special Auror meeting or something along those lines.

"Where have you been?"

"Err…give me a minute! I'll be down!"

James half ran, half walked up the steps, and to his bedroom. He prayed the room was unoccupied. It was. He gently set Lily down on his bed and woke her up. "Lily? Lily?" He whispered.

Lily's eyes opened slowly, revealing red, puffy, watery green eyes. She took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Shh." James whispered, setting one finger across her lips. "My mum and dad don't really know I have guest over. Give me a minute, and I'll fix that leg of yours."

Lily just nodded her head. James ran to the bathroom down the hall, and opened the medicine cupboard. He searched and searched for the potion that was always stocked in there. It was low. He grabbed the potion he was looking for, and ran back to his room. There was enough potion left in the vial to give to Lily. He set it down on the floor, then he kneeled down on the floor.

"Move your other leg really quick." James said.

Lily obediently did as she was told, and James rolled up the pants leg on her pajama bottoms. He knew it kind of hurt because he had to move the leg.

James gave Lily a reassuring smile, then set to work. He slowly straitened Lily's broken leg, until it was set and aligned. He saw Lily bite her bottom lip.

James reached for the vial, and uncorked it. He crawled up to Lily's head, and he poured it into her mouth. Lily almost gagged on it, but she drank it nonetheless.

"James what are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed. Give me a minute!" He shouted.

He jumped up into the air, threw the bottle haphazardly over his shoulder.

Lily couldn't help but smile when she saw him sweat. "Do you have your wand?" She whispered.

James nodded his head, and pulled it out of his pocket. He handed it to Lily. Lily winked at him, and with a flick of his wand, her bruises were gone. She looked like normal Lily Evans.

"Are you sure you're getting dressed son?"

"Yeah…give me a minute dad." James said.

He ran to his dresser, and pulled out a muscle shirt. He threw it at Lily, and she put it on. Surprisingly it matched her pajama bottoms.

"I'm coming in son. You're acting weird."

James flew across the room, and landed next to Lily on his bed, just as the door opened and two heads poked through.

"I thought you were getting dressed…and…hello Lily…" His mum said slowly.

"Hello Mrs. Potter." Lily said.

"Yeah…I was…getting dressed. But Lily wasn't watching. She had her head turned." James said.

"Oh." Mr. and Mrs. Potter said. It sounded like they didn't believe them.

"I thought you were going to be gone for awhile." James said. He noticed how everything he said, it made him sound guilty, as if he were up to something.

"Oh, Mad Eye just wanted to tell us that some of the dragon sellers we've been after, were apprehended." Mrs. Potter said.

"Oh." James said.

Lily blushed scarlet after the next question was asked. "Lily, isn't that James's shirt?" Mr. Potter asked.

She mumbled something that sounded like, "I guess."

James shook his head. He knew exactly what his parents were thinking.

"Why don't you two come downstairs." Mr. Potter said, slowly.

"Err…alright." Lily said.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter left the room, but left the door wide open. As if to make sure they just went downstairs.

Lily stood up, and walked around the room. She had a slight limp…that was noticeable. "Give me a once over James. Anything wrong with my pants?" Lily asked.

James started to rub his chin. "You have stuff on your pants, and your left eyebrow is father away from-"

Lily held up her hand. "Not details. Can I see your wand again?"

James handed her his wand, and she cleaned herself up. She conjured up a hair tie and tied her hair back into a messy pony-tail. Unknown to her, James thought she looked hot.

"Okay, are you read to get the 'Talk' with my parents?" James asked, linking arms with Lily.

Lily laughed slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I guess." As they walked down the steps, James asked quietly, incase his parents were listening. "Are you okay? I mean, everything that's happened and all with your dad…"

Lily looked up at James and she had a flicker of light her eyes, but they seemed a bit more shiny. "I'll live. It just takes awhile."

James sighed, and nodded his head. He took the hint. Leave the subject alone. Lily unlinked her arm with his, and just grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently, yet firmly. She smiled at him, and it reached her eyes.


End file.
